Fleur d'oranger
by Iahmes
Summary: Quand un jeune fleuriste anglais débarque à Paris pour ses études, il n'imaginait pas faire la rencontre d'un pâtissier, pour qui son cœur fondra. [UA humain]
1. Fleur de mie

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo! \^o^**

 **En ce moment je suis super contente, parce que c'est le week-end (désolé pour ceux qui sont pas en week-end. Gambatte!) et parce que j'ai enfin commencé plusieurs petits projets. ^^**

 **À commencer par celui-ci, une fanfic dont j'ai beaucoup parlé (pour trouver le titre surtout ^^') et donc le 1er chapitre est juste là! Il s'agit de la fanfiction pâtissier X fleuriste, à laquelle je pense depuis un bon moment déjà. Et je suis très contente de l'avoir enfin commencé, c'est presque un aussi gros projet que A safe life. ^^ D'ailleurs en parlant de A safe life, le prochain chapitre mettra... beaucoup de temps à venir. Désolée. ^^'**

 **Vous aurez d'ailleurs peut-être remarqué que j'ai réussi à enfin trouver un nom pour cette fanfic, et que ceux non retenus pour le titre seront soi inclus dans l'histoire, soi des chapitres (comme celui-ci).  
**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse apprécier la lecture maintenant!**

 **Disclaimer: Beh... Non j'ai pas Hetalia, et c'est bien dommage mais je laisse les personnages à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Arthur déposa le dernier carton dans son nouvel appartement. Cette première journée de déménagement l'avait épuisé, en même temps elle signait le début d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle qui s'annonçait très compliquée, surtout.

Après avoir passé son CAP fleuriste et le cap des 18 ans, il avait cherché un moyen de fuir sa famille et son pays. Ses frères lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Sa sœur, plus raisonnable, n'était pas mieux. Avec cette fratrie, Arthur crût qu'il allait devenir fou, alors il avait choisi de faire des études à l'étranger pour pouvoir s'éloigner le plus possible des liens du sang. À faire son aventure en solo, le blond s'était auto-coupé les moyens, en n'ayant plus accès à la caisse familiale bien remplie, mais l'anglais voulait commencer sa vie en total indépendance.

Il s'était alors concentré sur des formations et de brevets en Europe, par manque d'argent mais aussi par envie. Son rêve était de travailler et d'étudier aux Pays-Bas, les jardins étaient si colorés, si magnifiques et les fleurs avaient une grande importance là-bas. C'est le paradis pour un fleuriste. Seulement, on le trouvait trop jeune et trop peu expérimenté pour pouvoir l'accepter, et toutes les portes néerlandaises lui ont été fermées. De refus en refus, Arthur avait dû prendre la dernière option qui lui restait, un brevet professionnel... à Paris.

Paris. Paris. Paris, la capitale de la France et des français. Et en tant que bon conservateur anglais, il n'aimait pas les français. Il les trouvait arrogants, prétentieux, lâches, égoïstes, sales, radins, feignants... En bref, l'anglais ne portait pas les _frogs_ dans son cœur, car oui, il fallait être sacrément taré pour manger des cuisses de grenouille. Pourtant, il avait foncé tête baissée et de plein gré sur cette offre à Paris. À croire que sa famille l'avait déjà rendu fou.

Mais bon, avait-il le choix?

Le jeune homme blond aux yeux verts regarda les cartons d'air las, répondant mentalement à la question. Non, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa nouvelle vie commençait, ici et pas ailleurs, maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

Les premiers jours furent exténuants. Arthur les passa à ranger les cartons, organiser son appartement, et faire la paperasse habituellement pour son nouveau loyer. Au niveau de ses cours, l'anglais avait de la marge puisque les leçons commençaient dans 5 semaines. Le lit et le frigo n'étant pas encore installés, il avait dormi dans un sac de couchage au milieu des cartons, et mangé sur le pouce avec de la nourriture commandée.

Mais le jeune homme avait travaillé d'arrache-pied et en à peine une semaine et demi, l'appartement était parfait et prêt à utiliser. L'anglais avait amené avec lui son style très _British_ , mais à la fois ancien qui lui rappelait sa grande maison natale. Un vieux canapé côtoyé des tables et des guéridons en bois et en verre, où était déposé un bouquet de fausses fleurs (en attendant d'avoir des vraies). Les murs anciens étaient recouverts toiles artistiques représentant Londres. Un petit service à thé en porcelaine, trôné dans une vieille commode calée dans un coin du salon. La petite cuisine était accompagné de placards à décorations florales stylisées. De lourds rideaux courts ornaient les quelques fenêtres (qui ne donnaient pas sur la Tour Eiffel) de l'appartement. Dans un monde français fou, il avait réussi à créer son petit coin de paradis anglais.

Les premières difficultés apparurent quand le blond dû se confronter à la foule. Bien qu'il sache un peu les coutumes et la langue du pays, il ne parvenait pas à apprécier ces _frogs_ qu'il méprisait. À chaque fois qu'il posait le pied dehors et parlait avec un français, l'anglais les maudissait tous, sans distinction. Le jeune homme se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'était là que pour les études, donc provisoirement, et qu'elles primaient sur sa vie sociale. Arthur avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir seul, pourquoi pas encore aujourd'hui ?

Quand son frigo fut installé, il senti qu'il était temps de remplir tout les placards vides de la cuisine. Le soir même, l'anglais pris son caddie sous le bras et parti faire des courses dans le supermarché du coin. Après avoir acheté quantité d'articles, il rentra plutôt content chez lui, en se disant qu'il pourrait enfin se faire à manger convenablement et tout seul. Mais quel ne fût pas sa surprise au petit matin, quand le blond découvrit qu'il n'avait pas acheté de pain la veille, se retrouvant un peu abruti de devoir aller chercher, un samedi matin, une boulangerie ouverte. Il ne fût pas non plus au bout de ses peines, quand il découvrit qu'effectivement le 15 Août était un jour férié en France. Maudit français! Tous des feignants!

Passant de portes fermées en message annonçant la fermeture journalière, il commença à désespérer mais un espoir incertain le poussa à continuer de chercher. Le blond était bien déterminé à trouver du pain, et commença même à s'éloigner de plus en plus de son quartier. Par un quelconque miracle, il aperçu une boulangerie pâtisserie sans rideau de grilles et la lumière allumée. Arthur crût à une illusion, il appuya sur la poignée qui était bien réelle, et la porte qui s'ouvrit à sa grande surprise, déclenchant le petit carillon habituel.

L'établissement avait le don de réchauffer le cœur des passants, par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui s'en dégageait. Les murs accueillants était colorés de teintes d'oranges et de jaunes, un peu cachés pourtant par de nombreuses étagères remplies de baguettes et viennoiseries fraîches. Un grand comptoir faisant le tour de la pièce était délicieusement agrémenté de magnifiques gâteaux et tartes, plus ou moins grands. L'odeur qui y régnait était encore plus alléchante, que ce que la vitrine présentait. La caisse se trouvait dans l'extrémité gauche de la pièce, sur le comptoir, mais personne n'était présent à ce poste. Cependant, l'anglais entendait du bruit depuis une porte entrouverte donnant sur les cuisines, signe que quelqu'un du personnel était présent.

-Une minute, je suis à vous. Fit une voix plutôt grave, qui tira le blond de sa contemplation.

Un jeune homme, habillé d'une tenue de cuisinier blanche, apparu dans le cadre de la porte. Les cheveux longs blonds rattachés en une queue de cheval, les yeux bleus océans, il devait faire la même taille qu'Arthur mais devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, malgré sa barbe de trois jours. Il était rouge de chaleur, par l'effort et le four allumé en plein été.

-Bonjour! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous? Demanda l'inconnu, et Arthur reconnut sans peine la voix qu'il avait entendu 30 secondes plus tôt.

-Hum... Je voudrais deux baguettes, s'il vous plaît. Répondit-il avec un très fort accent anglais, qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin, non? Lui lança l'autre en attrapant deux baguettes de pain.

-Et vous vous êtes ouverts, même pour ce jour-ci? Répliqua Arthur.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas trop le choix, parfois, en tant qu'apprenti. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Ah oui. Je suis anglais.

-Oh mais c'est formidable! Je ne parle pas très bien anglais, désolé. Et sinon, qu'est qui vous amène à Paris? Le tourisme? Demanda le jeune homme en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

-Non, les études.

-Oh! Quel genre d'études?

-Un brevet professionnel de fleuriste.

"Ce _stupid frog_ n'a jamais fini de parler, ma parole." Maugréa l'anglais dans son fort intérieur.

-C'est très intéressant! Moi-même, j'ai fait un bac pro et j'étais pris après en apprentissage chez un pâtissier, mais j'ai longtemps hésité à continuer les études.

-Combien je vous dois? Demanda Arthur, le coupant net dans son discours.

-Eh bien... 1 euro 80.

-Bien. Fit-il en lui donnant l'argent.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Dit le français en lui passant les baguettes, et tendant sa main.

-Arthur Kirkland. Répondit l'anglais en serrant la main du jeune homme.

-À bientôt, j'espère. Lança le pâtissier d'un signe de main, tandis que l'autre blond sortait de la boutique.

Arthur rentra chez lui, le visage rouge. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Au moment où il avait serré la main de Francis, une sorte de courant était passé en lui. Mais pas comme un petit coup de jus, que l'on ressent parfois en touchant une personne ou des objets électrisés. Non, ça avait été plus fort et plus doux à la fois. Le blond avait ressenti comme un grand frisson dans tout son corps, et depuis son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre à tout rompre. Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi? Son esprit était trop troublé, et peinait à trouver une explication rationnelle. Ce dont l'anglais était sûr, c'est que tout ceci était lié à cette boulangerie-pâtisserie. Il allait devoir mener sa petite enquête, tel un Sherlock Holmes, et retourner là-bas pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

 **Eh beh voilà, le 1er chapitre est déjà terminé et on a du niais, avec un coup de foudre à la Louis De Funés/Sergent Cruchot (je sais plus exactement quel film du gendarme de St Tropez en particulier ^^').**

 **Pour les formations et études, j'ai pas réussi à savoir si il y avait un équivalent au CAP en Angleterre, donc on va dire que c'est pareil partout ^^'. Pour ce qui est de Francis, je me suis inspiré d'une conversation que j'ai eu il y a longtemps avec ma meilleure amie (oui Croustichat! J'ai la mémoire longue ^^).**

 **Peut-être que ça semble irréaliste une boulangerie ouverte le 15 Août, mais faut bien faire son beurre. Et puis on va dire que Francis est surexploité mais qu'il a un jour de congé le lendemain. Qu'il se repose le "petit", il en a bien besoin. ^^**

 **Franchement, je suis pas trop mécontente de ce début, même si je reconnais qu'il y a quelques erreurs, par-ci par-là.**

 **D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me les faire remonter et à partager votre avis, par une petite review construite qui fait toujours du bien à la tête et au cœur. :3**

 **¡Adíos!**


	2. Le lys et le croissant

**Bijourrrrr!**

 **O** **uais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas publié une fanfic et ça m'a beaucoup manqué. ;w; Mais j'avais du mal à trouver un "juste équilibre" entre mes devoirs, mes amis, la famille et le sommeil. En plus, ce chapitre a été plus long à écrire que prévu (Aaaah... l'inspiration soudaine, quelle magnifique invention!), vous verrez de quoi je parle et puis je vous expliquerez en bas.**

 **Place au chapitre 2 de Fleur d'oranger (que j'appelle aussi FLO)!**

 **Ah! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour dire que je répondrai aux reviews en début de chapitre. En fait, c'est plus pratique comme ça.** **J** **e vous remercie toutes et tous, vos reviews étaient trop mignonnes. :3 Je vais vous répondre un par un (et ça va être ça à chaque fois) :**

 ** _Eleonore Kyubi:_ Comment allier les petites marguerites mignonnes avec de la bonne bouffe X)**

 ** _Nellana_ : Eh beh on est moins 2 (avec tous/toutes ceux/celles qui lisent cette fic) à aimer les pâtisseries, le FRUK, les UA et la romance. Pour ce chapitre, ça reste mignon (et je me demande si ça va le rester un bon moment... peut-être...) mais je compte bien faire évoluer tout ça. ;)**

 ** _Freyja Manga_ : J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que tu as aimé le 1er (voire plus ).**

 ** _Yui Tanaka Lunatoris_ : Oui, à Paris toutes fenêtres ne donnent pas sur la Tour Eiffel! Publicité mensongère des clichés! RÉVOLUTION! *ahem* je me suis un peu emportée... Beh écoute, attends toi à avoir encore plus de mignon . Et t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je imaginais Arthur en mode clochard.**

 **Bref! J'ai fait le tour de tout ce que j'avais à dire. Eh beh, eh beh... Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : Nope, je n'ai aucun droit sur Hetalia, si ce n'est de faire mumuse avec les personnages qui appartiennent à Hima-Papa.** **x3 Y a que M. Leblanc qui fait parti de mon imagination.**

* * *

Après des jours entiers à se torturer l'esprit, Arthur se décida à retourner à la boulangerie et à se mettre sérieusement à son enquête. Il était tellement déterminé qu'il avait même enfilé un costume classe noir et des lunettes de soleil, un peu à la James Bond -la tenue Sherlock Holmes faisant moins discret. Habillé ainsi, l'Anglais parti en quête de découvrir son trouble de la dernière fois.

À la différence du fameux Samedi, ce jour là, la boutique attirait pas mal de monde, avec une grande queue où même deux ou trois personnes patientaient à l'extérieur. Posté sur le trottoir d'en face, derrière une voiture garée, l'agent secret improvisé surveillait l'établissement. La large vitrine donnait une vue détaillée de l'intérieur, un petit homme assez corpulent s'occupait de la caisse et des clients, tandis que Francis n'était pas visible mais parfois Arthur entrapercevait ses cheveux blonds depuis la porte des cuisines. L'Anglais notait tout méticuleusement dans un petit carnet. La théorie toujours avant la pratique.

Au fur et à mesure, les clients défilaient aussi vite que les minutes et quand tout le monde eut droit à sa baguette de pain, le caissier cria quelque chose au jeune pâtissier avant de sortir. La barrière de verre maintenant disparue, Arthur put se faire un portrait plus précis de l'homme. Il avait des cheveux poivre-sel, bouclés et désordonnés, lui donnant environ la cinquantaine, une barbe bien fournie et de petits yeux noirs. Une fois dehors, l'homme alluma une cigarette et s'éloigna de la boutique. Apparemment, il avait fini sa journée et rentrait tranquillement chez lui, alors qu'il n'était même pas midi, laissant Francis gérer seul la boulangerie-pâtisserie.

L'Anglais se surprit à ressentir un peu de pitié pour le Français. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, l'apprenti n'avait pas quitté une seule fois son travail, et maintenant le voilà obligé de s'occuper à la fois de la caisse et des fourneaux. Si il y avait autant de clients que ce matin, le Français allait vite se retrouver déborder. Comment pouvait-on gérer une situation pareille?

Dans son champ de vision, Arthur vit Francis attraper ce qui semblait être un sandwich de dessous la caisse, et s'installer derrière cette dernière sur un tabouret haut. Le jeune homme mangeait distraitement son casse croûte, regardant à travers la vitre, d'un regard vague, la rue et ses passants. Puis, en se concentrant un peu, le jeune pâtissier aperçut et reconnu la broussaille de cheveux blonds et les sourcils volumineux de l'Anglais. Voyant que ce dernier le regardait, il lui fit de grands signes en agitant son bras libre, alors que l'agent secret raté commençait à perdre ses moyens, se rendant compte que sa cachette parfaite avait été découverte.

Il n'était pas prêt, il n'était pas censé être vu, ce n'était pas prévu dans son plan. Son cœur commençait à s'affoler, et finalement l'Anglais décida de battre en retraite précipitamment, rouge comme une tomate.

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur retourna à la boulangerie-pâtisserie. Cette fois-ci, bien résolu et prêt à découvrir la cause de son trouble qui s'était aggravé. Maintenant l'idée l'obsédait mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait autant rougi, l'autre jour.

Mais, il revenait aussi sur le terrain pour des raisons pratiques. En effet, après avoir fini les restes de nourriture commandée, l'Anglais s'était mis à la cuisine mais son premier essai avait été un échec un peu trop cuisant, à tel point que son pauvre four était devenu inutilisable. À peine était-il installé qu'il cassait tout, et rajoutait des frais à son porte-monnaie peu garni. Arthur faisait donc route vers la boulangerie, pour ne pas mourrir de faim aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait moins de monde que la dernière fois et l'homme d'hier n'était pas là. Francis s'occupait seul de la caisse et, apparemment, personne n'occupait les cuisines. L'apprenti gérait seul la boutique, ce que l'Anglais trouva assez impressionnant.

Après le passage de quelques clients réguliers, avec qui le Français discuta un peu, ce fût au tour du blond de se présenter devant le pâtissier. Ce dernier se redressa de la caisse où il avait négligemment posé ses coudes, et son regard s'était éclairé à la vue de son nouveau client.

-Tiens tiens, _Mister Arthur_. Cela faisait un petit moment. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, cette fois-ci ? Dit Francis avec un grand sourire.

-Je viens pour prendre deux _sandwiches_ au thon. Puis le regard de l'anglais se posa sur les viennoiseries sur le présentoir du comptoir. Et... deux croissants, s'il vous plaît.

-C'est toujours par deux chez vous, dis donc. C'est pour quelqu'un ? Un pique-nique à deux?

-Non, je suis seul. C'est plutôt pour... une urgence.

-Une urgence?

-Hum... Mon four ne fonctionne plus.

Pas la peine de préciser qui en était le responsable.

-Effectivement, ça peut être un problème pour cuisiner. Plaisanta le pâtissier. Ça fera 8,60 €.

Au moment où le caissier rendit la monnaie à l'anglais, ce dernier senti un papier dans sa main qui n'avait rien d'un billet. En le regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du numéro de téléphone de Francis.

-Au cas où, tu aurais d'autre problème avec ton four. Fit le Français avec un petit clin d'œil.

Arthur ne répondit rien, mais sa gêne et son embarras apparents se lisaient sur son visage. Il sorti précipitamment, plus rouge qu'une pivoine et le cœur tambourinant. Il avait vraiment un problème important avec cette boulangerie, mais ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait venir.

* * *

Au lieu de continuer à fréquenter la boulangerie, Arthur préféra s'en éloigner quelques temps. À vrai dire elle le troublait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, et cela lui faisait un peur, car il ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Il laissa alors son enquête en suspens. Seulement, au bout de quelques jours, le piètre cuisinier n'avait plus grand chose de comestible à se mettre sous la dent. Il faut dire que les sandwichs de la boulangerie avait été un délice, et son estomac se lassait des plats surgelés.

Arrivé devant la boutique, l'Anglais se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la bonne heure. Il était à peine 13h et l'établissement risquait d'être fermé, mais le blond se rappela de Francis gardant le comptoir avec son casse croûte et justement, il le vit occuper cette même place. Le Français devait vraiment être passionné de son métier, pour être prêt à ne pas faire de véritable pause pour manger. Le jeune fleuriste se demandait si il aurait la même volonté, une fois dans le monde du travail.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision tira Arthur de ses pensées, le pâtissier l'avait repéré et faisait de grands gestes, l'invitant à rentrer. Quoiqu'un peu rougissant, l'Anglais accepta l'offre et poussa la porte de la boulangerie.

-Eh bien, tu ne t'enfuis pas cette fois-ci. Lui lança Francis d'un ton rieur.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuis, la dernière fois.

-Si, et tu m'as même vu. Tu jouais aux espions ou un truc du genre? Ria l'apprenti.

-J-j'avais des choses à faire.

-Oui oui, je comprends. Aller, restes pas planter devant la porte. Viens. L'invita le plus âgé, en tapant le comptoir de la main et prenant une petite bouchée de son sandwich.

- _By the way_ , est ce que c'est ouvert? Dit Arthur en s'approchant du Français.

-Pourquoi? Tu veux quelque chose?

Avant que l'Anglais puisse répondre quoique ce soit, son ventre parla pour lui avec un gargouillement sonore. Un silence s'en suivit, laissant le fleuriste rouge et le pâtissier riant.

-Ah oui, je vois ce qui t'amène. Tu n'as pas encore mangé. Vas y sers toi. Dit-il en indiquant de la main le comptoir.

Toujours un peu gêné et sur la réserve, le Britannique ne fit que prendre un petit sandwich au thon. Il l'avait vraiment apprécier la dernière fois.

-Oh! Je voulais te dire, les _sandwiches_ étaient vraiment bons.

-Ah! C'est vrai? Ça fait vraiment plaisir à entendre.

Des étoiles semblaient briller dans les yeux et le sourire du Français.

-Est ce que c'est toi qui les a fait?

-Bien sûr! Qui veux tu que ce soit?

- _Well... There is_ \- Commença Arthur avant de se reprendre en français. Il y a un autre homme avec toi.

-M. Leblanc? Lui, c'est le propriétaire de la boulangerie, mais il est vieux et ne cuisine plus. En plus, il n'est pas là souvent. Il préfère que je garde la boutique et il lui ses sous. Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois. Est ce que c'est le pâtissier qui t'a recruté à la fin de ton bac?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. J'ai un salaire, un boulot, un appartement, je commence à avoir de l'expérience. J'ai une situation stable, c'est déjà pas mal pour mon âge. J'en connais beaucoup qui ne savent même pas ce qu'ils font ou vont faire.

-Et... Quel âge as tu?

L'Anglais avait cette question qui lui picotait la langue depuis un bon moment, incapable de savoir avec précision l'âge du pâtissier. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était plus âgé que lui. Jusque avant le Britannique s'était retenu de poser la question, pour ne pas paraître impoli, mais maintenant que l'occasion s'en présentait...

-J'ai 21 ans, et toi?

-J'ai 3 ans de moins. _I am 18_.

-Ah, je t'aurais donné un peu plus. Dit le Français avec un petit sourire, finissant d'avaler la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, et regardant sa montre. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du pain sur la planche, comme on dit.

-Hm! Combien je te paies pour le _sandwich_?

Il avait quasiment mangé le trois quart de son repas, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il pensait à régler. Mais où était passées ses bonnes manières de gentleman anglais?!

-Non, ne t'embête pas. Je te l'offre, c'est de bon cœur puisqu'apparemment tu as toujours des petits problèmes de four.

Le Français se leva, prêt à partir pour les cuisines, alors qu'Arthur engloutissait les quelques bouchées qui lui restaient.

-Laisse moi te rendre service, au moins. Je peux t'aider pour la caisse.

Francis releva les yeux des quelques boutons défaits de son tablier, surpris de la proposition.

-Tu es sûr que tu sauras gérer la caisse?

- _Yes, don't worry_. Je l'ai déjà fait pendant mon CAP.

À vrai dire, ça lui était arrivé seulement quelques fois de s'occuper de la caisse. Il était plus habitué à s'occuper des plantes et de l'arrière-boutique, mais Arthur avait le souvenir qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais, et de toute façon il aurait besoin de cette expérience plus tard.

-Merci infiniment, Arthur. Tu me sauves la vie.

L'apprenti s'empressa d'ouvrir le passage à l'Anglais de l'autre côté du comptoir, de lui indiquer le porte-manteau, et fila aussitôt en cuisine.

Très vite les clients commencèrent à affluer, apparemment l'établissement accueillait fréquemment du monde. Les premiers clients n'étaient pas très nombreux, et ne posèrent aucun problème au caissier britannique, mais celui-ci se retrouva vite débordé quand la demande augmenta. Heureusement, Francis venait parfois lui prêtait main forte quand le fleuriste avait besoin d'aide avec un client. Arthur travaillait à un rythme fou, pour essayer de satisfaire au plus vite les différentes personnes qui faisaient la queue, et bizarrement il se sentait bien. Quelques clients réguliers étaient un peu étonné de le voir pour la première fois mais tous étaient agréables, il discuta même un peu avec certains. En plus de cela, le blond était content de rendre service au jeune pâtissier, qui devait habituellement être au four et au moulin. Même si il avait l'impression que les clients patientaient trop longtemps, Arthur se dit que son aide n'aura pas était vaine. C'est avec un peu de fatigue sur les épaules, mais le moral bien remonté et un petit sourire aux lèvres que l'anglaiA fini sa journée à la boulangerie.

Le Français sorti de ses cuisines pour aller se changer aux toilettes, il en ressorti habillé d'un ensemble trois quart bleu marine presque noir, accompagné d'une chemise d'un bleu profond. Le tout faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés et permettaient d'admirer ses boucles fines à l'air libre, au plus grand plaisir du fleuriste qui se surpris à les contempler.

Francis sentit le regard de l'Anglais sur lui, il trouvait ça amusant de mettre Arthur dans une gêne qui lui rajoutait une pointe de charme et un brin de mignonnerie, surtout quand il tentait de se justifier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? J'ai quelque chose coincé entre les dents? Dit-il pour le taquiner.

-N-non, non! Je ne te regardais absolument pas. Répondit le plus jeune avec des rougeurs et un embarras apparents.

Le pâtissier ne put réprimander un petit rire, décidément ce jeune fleuriste était de plus en plus mignon.

Ce dernier sortit de l'établissement, rapidement suivi par l'aîné qui ferma la porte et abaissa le rideau de grille, après s'être recoiffé dans la vitrine. Quand il se retourna, Arthur commençait à partir dans la direction de sa rue mais d'un pas un peu lent et hésitant, comme si il attendait quelque chose de l'autre.

-Attends, Arthur!

- _Yes_? Fit l'interpellé en se retournant.

-Merci encore, pour cet après-midi. J'avoue que je n'y serais pas arriver tout seul, aujourd'hui.

-De rien. J-je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de très particulier, j'ai juste aider.

-Non, tu as été excellent et d'une aide précieuse. Et il faut bien que je te retourne la faveur, comme il se doit. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un coup? Sortit le pâtissier, avec un sourire un peu enjôleur.

- _N_ -... Maintenant?!

- _Why not_. Dit l'apprenti en haussant les épaules.

L'anglais avait plus de chance d'accepter, si il lui parlait dans sa langue natale.

-O-ok... Tu connais un endroit, par ici? Demanda le fleuriste en marchant vers le Français.

-Bien sûr, Thuthur.

- _What_?! Cria t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et de gêne.

Francis rit un grand coup, face à la réaction du Britannique. Le surnom avait franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il espérait juste que cela n'entacherai pas leur soirée. Mais Arthur se contenta de grommeler pour lui, et de prendre une teinte coquelicot.

* * *

Le trajet fût très court et bien vite les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant un restaurant italien aux allures rustiques et traditionnelles. Une ardoise dehors et une enseigne au dessus de la porte indiquaient le nom de l'endroit, "La ronde des pizzas".

"Quel étrange nom..." se dit Arthur tandis que le Français entrait devant lui.

L'intérieur était tout aussi antique que l'extérieur et l'établissement devait être là depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'année, voire plus, les seules touches modernes étaient les nombreuses phrases et proverbes qui tapissaient les murs. Il y avait même un grand comptoir très ancien, derrière lequel un jeune homme typé méditerranéen nettoyait négligemment un verre.

-Lovino! S'exclama Francis avec un grand sourire, se dirigeant vers le barman.

L'intéressé tourna vivement la tête vers les deux arrivants et fit une moue presque de dégoût en voyant le Français s'approchait. De plus près, l'Anglais remarqua des yeux noisettes et une mèche rebelle se détachant de la tignasse brune du-dit Lovino.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, sale ivrogne? Répondit-il avec un accent italien.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de m'appeler comme ça? Bon, sinon ça serait pour m-

-Grand frère! Fit une voix aiguë depuis une porte derrière le comptoir.

Un homme, plus jeune que le précédent, bondit de ce qui semblait être les cuisines pour venir enlacer Francis, par dessus le comptoir. En voyant cet acte de retrouvaille chaleureux, le Britannique senti une pointe de jalousie monter en lui.

-Feli! Ça fait longtemps, dis donc. Réussit par dire le pâtissier, après avoir été relâché de l'étreinte.

-Sinon tu disais quoi avant que l'abruti ne débarque ? Reprit le premier Italien.

-Oui, je disais que ça serait pour manger, pour deux. Je vous présente Arthur.

Le fleuriste, gêné d'être présenté ainsi, sentit le regard des deux hommes sur lui, le jugeant presque de la tête aux pieds. D'un autre côté, l'Anglais en profita pour les observer et en vint à la conclusion qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille. Le dénommé Feli avait beau avoir les cheveux bruns plus clairs, tirant même vers le blond vénitien et des yeux ambrés, il était clair qu'ils partageaient le même patrimoine génétique, même cette mèche rebelle semblait héréditaire.

Les deux frères échangèrent un coup d'œil, avant que l'aîné ne répondit.

-Vois avec Roméo pour la table.

-D'accord. Fit Francis, avant de s'adresser à Arthur. Tu viens?

- _Yes_...

Le blond laissa ses pensées de côté et suivit le Français qui lui même se faisait escorter et discutait avec un Italien, qui devait être encore un autre frère aux précédents jeunes hommes au vu de sa mèche rebelle. Soudainement, pleins de questions en très peu de temps se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du Britannique.

-Alors, comment tu trouves l'endroit?

- _Hum, charming_. Mais... qui sont ces personnes ?

-Lovino, Feliciano et Roméo? Ce sont mes demis-frères.

-Vraiment? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. Est ce que ce sont vraiment _your half-brothers_? Dit l'anglais en cachant son étonnement, n'y croyant pas trop.

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Mon père était Italien et ma mère Française, je tiens beaucoup d'elle. Elle était sa deuxième femme, pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. À cause de son travail, il était souvent appelé aux quatre coins de l'Europe où il en profitait pour partir à l'aventure. Ce qui fait que maintenant, j'ai pleins de frères et probablement tout un tas que je ne connais pas encore.

-Ça doit être... particulier, d'avoir une famille comme ça.

-Un peu, mais mes frères sont absolument adorables. Comme je suis le deuxième, je les quasiment vu grandir, je les protège et les aide. Et toi, tu as des frères ou des sœurs?

- _Yes_ , j'ai trois frères et une sœur. Fit-il après un soupir désespéré.

-On dirait bien que, toi aussi, tu as une famille nombreuse.

La discussion fût interrompu par Roméo qui venait chercher leur commandes, après son départ, elle reparti sur un ton plus léger et un tout autre sujet. De fil en aiguille, la conversation s'étendit et ainsi chacun en apprit un peu plus sur l'autre. Arthur découvrit que la passion de Francis pour la cuisine venait de son fameux père, et son intérêt prononcé pour les mangas. Le Français retint dans un coin de son esprit l'importance que l'Anglais accordait à la broderie et à son _tea time_. Il était déjà tard quand les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du restaurant, après quelques verres de vins qui donnaient une petite teinte rosée à leurs joues.

* * *

-...Puis, on a sauté tous les trois dans la rivière!

Le plus âgé finissait de raconter une anecdote sur ses nombreux coups foireux avec ses meilleurs amis, ce qui fit rire Arthur. La fatigue et l'alcool mettaient les deux blonds dans un état de légère euphorie.

- _But_ , vous aurez pu _hurt yourself_.

-Peut-être, mais on s'est bien amusés.

Le Britannique avait du mal à séparer sa langue maternelle de la langue de Molière, alors que la voix du Français commençait à chanter sur un accent du sud.

Le fleuriste sentait les bras de Morphée l'attirer un peu plus vers le sommeil, cette journée chargée avait été épuisante. Machinalement, l'Anglais bailla et se frotta les yeux et le nez pour en chasser les traces de fatigue. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'autre blond le regardait avec un visage rieur et peut-être les joues un peu plus rouges.

- _What_? _Do I have_ quelque chose?

-T'es juste trop mignon. On aurait dit un petit lapin.

- _A-a rabbit_? Stop imaginer _things_.

-Je n'imagine pas je constate, mon lapin.

- _I'm not your bloody rabbit_! Se défendit-il en se sentant rougir.

-Si, si~. Plaisanta le français.

- _If I am a rabbit, then you are a frog_.

-Eh non, non!

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent d'un même rire sonore, sincère, pur, riant de l'imbécilité de leurs surnoms et de la "dispute" que cela avait engendré.

- _I live here_. Déclara Arthur au pied de son immeuble.

-Bon... Tu vas dormir seul ce soir, non ?

- _Yes_. Fit l'Anglais, en cherchant ses clés et sans relever quoique ce soit de l'expression du Français.

-Tu viendras me voir demain?

 _-Of course. I will pass to the bakery tomorrow._

-Ça me fait plaisir, tu sais.

 _-Me too._

Le fleuriste finit par trouver ses clés, au fin fond de sa poche, et commença à ouvrir ma porte. Le plus âgé en profita pour se rapprocher discrètement alors que l'autre lui tounait le dos.

 _-Well, goodnight Fra-_

Arthur fût couper court par Francis qui, d'un geste audacieux, avait aussitôt accapré ses lèvres. Le baiser ne fût pas long, mais il était passionné et suffit à faire monter une boule de chaleur dans les deux blonds. Ils en voulaient plus, c'était certain, mais il était trop tôt dans leur relation ou trop tard dans la nuit pour commencer quoique ce soit.

Le pâtissier se résolut à se détacher des lèvres du plus jeune, et s'éloigna d'une démarche légère et sautillante.

-Bonne nuit, mon lapin~. Murmura t-il joyeusement, en partant.

L'Anglais mit un certain temps avant de retrouver ses esprits, mais conserva la teinte rouge cramoisie qui colorait son visage. Il gravit en vitesse les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, sentant le début d'une érection. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, tout était confus dans sa tête et pourtant, la situation lui apparut très clairement.

Son trouble n'était pas dû à la boulangerie en elle-même, mais à Francis. Il aimait Francis.

Jamais il n'était tombé amoureux d'un homme, et encore moins d'un Français qui plus est. Tout cela lui semblait incongru, bien qu'il ne soit pas homophobe mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait un jour. Malgré toute la bizarrerie de la situation, Arthur l'accepta volontiers, mettant sa raison de côté et se laissa emporté par la fatigue. Il était bien, soulagé de ses questionnements, maintenant il pouvait dormir.

* * *

 **Et ouais, il est long et y a beaucoup de choses à dire dessus (plus ou moins utiles). ^^'**

 **-Déjà, les italiens n'étaient pas vraiment prévu (je me posais la question de qui j'allais mettre dans la fanfic et quand), mais au moins ça m'a donné l'occasion de présenter le contexte familial de Franfran (on en aura besoin dans les prochains chapitre ;) ).**

 **-ON SE MOQUE PAS DU NOM DU RESTO! J'avais pas d'idée donc j'ai pensé à Marukaite Chikuyuu et à des pizzas! XD**

 **-"Je m'appelle Kirkland... Arthur Kirkland" voilà parce que j'aime bien voir Iggy en agent secret (qui est persuadé d'être le mieux caché du monde XD).**

 **-Pour , j'ai juste pris un prénom bien franchouillard assez connu, et le physique je me suis insipiré de Moscou dans La Casa de Papel, que je recommande (cette série m'a fait chialée ;w;). Attention! Je n'ai pris que le physique, la mentalité est totalement différente!**

 **-Les centres d'intérêts des deux vont se développer au fur et à mesure de la fanfic, vous en faites pas. ;)**

 **-J'ai beugué et eu le syndrome de la page blanche pour le prix des sandwichs et des croissants (j'achète pas souvent mes viennoiseries dans les boulangeries ^^'). D'ailleurs, que personne ne lance de polémique sur le nom des viennoiseries parce que ça va partir en guerre sinon.**

 **-J'aime beaucoup imaginer Francis avec un accent du sud quand il est bourré (peut-être un nouvel headcanon qui sait...). Même si on m'avait proposé qu'il parle breton, je préfère l'accent du sud (cette phrase est à dire avec un bon accent du sud des familles).**

 **-Ah lalala... So tsundere, Thuthur...**

 **Bon voilà, on va s'arrêter là parce que sinon ça n'en finirait pas (on va arrêter de faire du caca en conserve, les enfants).**

 **Comme j'ai eu un petit problème au moment de mettre le texte sur le site, certains mots en langue étrangère ne se sont pas mis en italique et certains mit on perdu leur majuscule. J'ai essayé d'arranger ça, mais si vous voyez quelques oublis n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire (pareil pour les fautes).**

 **J'aimerais juste dire un petit mot à propos des autres fanfics. A safe life est la prochaine à sortir, mais attendez vous à voir pas mal de drabbles et de headcanons. ^^'**

 **Une petite review, ça réchauffe le cœur et apaise l'esprit. :3**

 **Byu byu!**


End file.
